<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Touch of Comfort by upsteadheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450574">A Touch of Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsteadheart/pseuds/upsteadheart'>upsteadheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsteadheart/pseuds/upsteadheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Hailey crying under the shower (maybe bc of her family/dad) and Jay hugging and holder her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead &amp; Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Touch of Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The knock came at Hailey’s apartment door while she was beginning to nurse a beer after the long, stressful, and draining day behind her.</p><p>Her mind was running so wild right now, she almost completely missed it. She would have if it hadn’t been for the two that followed the first.</p><p>Leaving her drink aside momentarily, she padded over to the door and swung it open part way, finding her partner on the other side.</p><p>Partner? Boyfriend? Something in between? Hailey wasn’t entirely sure what they were currently. They both admitted to some pretty big feelings a few nights ago at their favourite watering hole.</p><p>Then the two of them came back to her apartment, and shared a night Hailey was pretty sure she’d never forget as long as she lived. The next morning was probably the slowest, most romantic morning after she’d had, quite the breath of fresh air from the usual awkwardness and unsureness.</p><p>Of course, they’d then been interrupted by her mom’s text about her dad being in the hospital. But again, rather than running in the opposite direction, or just dumping her on her own; Jay stayed by her as usual, and even offered to drive her to the hospital.</p><p>Things later on that day got a little more strained when they’d argued in the hall outside the interrogation room over Jay’s poor choice of words while interviewing a suspect.</p><p>But he’d come over that same night, full of regret, apologizing for how he handled things and was way more concerned with how she was doing than whether or not she was still mad at him.</p><p>Bringing them to now, a day later, after Hailey had left work to see her dad at the hospital on her way home from work. Jay hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her since, so he figured he would do their usual thing, and come over to check on her. Even if it was just to hear Hailey tell him she was fine.</p><p>The smile they exchanged at the door was different than before. Usually when he’d come over, it was a quick little smirk and a ‘hi.’ Now, it was a brighter smile, with more meaning behind it, and a more convincing ‘hey’, that said so much more than just three letters.</p><p>“Beer?” Hailey offered, closing the door behind him, and heading back into the kitchen. “Yeah, sure.” Jay replied enthusiastically, leaving his jacket on the back of the couch, as he followed her towards the island.</p><p>Hailey swung open the fridge door, pulling out a second beer from the side panel. “So, how’d it go?” Jay asked her, referring to her going to see her dad.</p><p>“Uh…” Hailey trailed off, placing the beer in front of him, and picking hers back up. “Good. Glad I talked to him.” Liar. She told herself, afraid to tell him she hadn’t been able to go through with it, and disappoint him.</p><p>The look Jay was giving her, Hailey was almost positive he could see right through her. But for whatever reason, he didn’t bring it up or force the subject further.</p><p>“You wanna watch somethin’ on TV? Or maybe a movie?” Jay brought up. “Yeah.” Hailey perked up at that, managing a small smile.</p><p>Honestly, the prospect of cuddling up with her boyfriend after the last few days, and all the emotions that had followed sounded great right about now.</p><p>“Uh. I think I might just grab a quick shower before we do.” Hailey told him. “Feel free to catch up on sports scores, or golf, or whatever boring content strikes your fancy.” She joked with an adorable grin on her face.</p><p>She stepped around the counter, leaving her beer behind. Dropping her hands on his chest, Hailey reached up on her tip toes to kiss him.</p><p>There was something undeniable about Jay’s kisses. It wasn’t a quick peck, or a chaste exchange. When he kissed her, Hailey felt little electric charges go from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.</p><p>“Is it okay with you if I raid your fridge?” Jay asked her, making a soft chuckle come from the blonde. “Haven’t been grocery shopping this week. But if you find something that meets your approval, it’s all yours.” Hailey told him, taking her hair down from her ponytail on the way towards the bathroom.</p><p>Stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind her, Hailey gripped onto the counter, looking straight ahead into the mirror hung up in front of it.</p><p>She fought the tears that were pricking at her eyes as she began to undress. Then she stepped into the walk-in shower and hit the dial on the wall, letting the steaming hot water coat her body.</p><p>Hailey tried. She tried, and tried to put the image out of her mind, but she just couldn’t shake it. Walking into the hospital, seeing her dad sitting there in bed. Her mind flooded with memories of the hell he turned her childhood into.</p><p>Once the sound of the shower running muted everything else around her, Hailey finally let herself go. The tears spilled down her cheeks, making her eyes burn. Her small frame wracking in uncontrollable sobs.</p><p>--</p><p>Jay found enough bits and bobs in Hailey’s fridge to put together a half decent sandwich that would tie him over with the beer he was still working on.</p><p>He was about to settled back down on the couch and catch the beginning of the Hawks’ game, but heard the sound of short muffled cries coming from the bathroom.</p><p>Jay listened a little closer, thinking maybe he’d heard wrong. But when he muted the TV and turned an ear towards the bathroom, he heard a few more sobs.</p><p>He was instantly overtaken with worry, his meal and the game now long forgotten. Jay got up from the couch and moved over to the bathroom.</p><p>“Hails?” No response came, only the sound of her cries becoming clearer. Jay took a gamble, stepping into the bathroom.</p><p>He changed out of his own clothes and left a second towel on the counter. Then he opened the door to the shower and found his girlfriend, sobbing uncontrollably under the steaming spray.</p><p>“Hailey…” Jay stepped under the spray with her, taking the short blonde into his arms. Her arms wound tight around his midsection, as Hailey clung to him like the last breath of dying air.</p><p>“Shh… I’ve got you.” His hand wrapped around the back of her head, holding it into his chest. </p><p>He turned the cold water knob a little more, feeling the hot water burning his own skin, and the sight of Hailey’s skin turning red.</p><p>“I’m – sorry.” Hailey sniffled against him. “No, shh… it’s okay.” Jay ran his finger through her damp hair, hugging his girlfriend tight, leaning his cheek against the top of her head, and very gently rocking her in his hold.</p><p>Jay took a deep breath, hoping that with her head pressed against his heart, Hailey would follow suit. “You didn’t go see him, did you?” Hailey shook her head no, a couple dry sobs escaping her.</p><p>“Baby, why didn’t you just tell me that?” Jay asked her very calmly. “I don’t – I don’t kn – ow.” Hailey attempted, hiccupping in between syllables.</p><p>Jay’s warm hand rubbed her back in slow circles, attempting to slow down her violent sobs. “I don’t own you, Hails. You don’t have to do anything just because I suggest it. You have to know by now that I support anything and everything you want and do.” He assured her.</p><p>Hailey nodded against him, all she could really manage right now, as her body shook in his arms. Jay dropped his hand a little lower towards the center of her back.</p><p>“Take a breath in from here, count to ten, and breathe in deeper as you go, then let it out.” Jay guided, rubbing that same spot in circles.</p><p>Hailey took as a deep a breath as she could manage, releasing it raggedly. “Again.” Jay breathed softly, slowly feeling her body relax as they repeated the process.</p><p>Eventually, Hailey came down, feeling like a wet noodle being held up by Jay’s strong arms. “Have you washed your hair yet?” He asked her, getting a headshake in reply.</p><p>Jay reached for the bottle sitting on the edge of bottom rim of the shower. He brought Hailey back under the spray, soaking her hair.</p><p>He poured out a small amount of the vanilla-coconut scented shampoo, about the size of a quarter into the palm of one hand, rubbed both together to foam the liquid, and then lathered her blonde waves, distributing it evenly as he gently massaged her scalp.</p><p>“Close your eyes.” Jay instructed, reaching for the shower head and taking it down from the handle to rinse out the shampoo.</p><p>“You wanna condition too?” Hailey meekly nodded her head. Jay reached for the second bottle beside the shampoo, and repeated the same process.</p><p>“You’re good, Hails.” He told her, turning off the shower head and letting the water drain.</p><p>Jay popped open the door, leading Hailey out by the hand. He reached for one of the fluffy white towels on the counter, wrapping it around her tiny frame and drying off her body.</p><p>“Go change into something comfy. I’ll put your clothes in the washer.” Jay told her, pressing a soft kiss against her forehead.</p><p>Hailey’s hand hesitantly released his on her way out of the bathroom and towards her bedroom.</p><p>Jay came into Hailey’s bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, finding Hailey lying on her bed, now changed into a pair of bed shorts and one of his shirts she’d stolen at some point.</p><p>It made him smile even with the current circumstances. Jay changed into a fresh pair of boxers and sweats he’d left for nights when he stayed over late watching a game and crashed in her guest room.</p><p>Then he grabbed the bottle of lotion off her dresser and came to join her in bed. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips at his gesture.</p><p>That was Jay. Always surprising her with how much he cared for her and the little details he always caught. Putting on lotion before bed is something she religiously did every night, whether he’d stay over late after a game, or a poker night with the guys… Like clockwork.</p><p>He lifted the shirt up and over her head, leaving her back unobstructed. Jay sat up in her bed, bringing Hailey over to lay her head in his lap.</p><p>Squirting a pretty generous amount of the cream into his hands, Jay spread it across her back and shoulders, gently rubbing it into her soft skin and massaging some of her tenser spots along the way, feeling his heart melt at the feeling of her breathing deeply under his touch.</p><p>While they let the lotion soak into her skin, Jay got back up to put the bottle back in its place in the bathroom, and turned off the lights around the apartment, before stepping back into the bedroom.</p><p>Coming back around to the bed, Jay pulled back the covers, letting Hailey get under, and tucked her in on the left side.</p><p>Then he flicked the switch on the wall by the door, darkening the room. Moving over around to the right side, he got in with her, lying his head down on the pillow.</p><p>Hailey turned over onto her other side to face him, sliding into his embrace. Jay lay on his back, wrapping his arm around Hailey’s back, as she moved her head from her pillow, onto his chest.</p><p>“Thanks, Jay.” She dropped, as his fingers ran through her hair. A small smile crossed his features, as he bent down to press a kiss against her warm forehead.</p><p>“Always.” He told her. “Goodnight, baby girl.” Jay breathed to his girlfriend, both of their eyes slipping shut for the night, huddled close and safe together.</p><p>-----</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>